


Apples with Honey

by mamaclover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You worked for Talon but only for one reason.To take care of Subject : Sigma.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Apples with Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! It's been a hot minute since I've posted an Overwatch piece but had to get this outta my system since I'm having Sigma fever! Just something short and sweet about taking care of Sigma!! If you liked, please leave a kudo or a comment !!

The man you took care of wasn't your lover. He wasn't family. He was an older man who needed help.  
Siebren de Kuiper, codename Sigma, was a toy for Talon.  
You hated seeing him in their clutches, allowing them to manipulate him. You were given the task of being his caretaker.  
Someone to monitor him.  
You never gave reports even though the higher-ups demanded so. They couldn't make you if they wanted to.  
Sigma grew attached to you as much as you to him. 

You were his caretaker. 

“Sigma? Are you up already?”

You waited for an answer with a tray in hand, having his breakfast ready. When there was no answer, you decided to knock the door open with your foot and stepped in. 

The room was mostly bare save for a desk, a few dressers and a bed. In said bed was a man curled up against a mountain of pillows.  
Setting the tray aside on the small bedside table, you reached out to place a hand on Sigma's shoulder. 

“Sigma? Breakfast.”

Your voice was soft, not wanting to scare him awake. He had a weak disposition and you didn't need to add more to his mental strain.  
Sigma shifted for a moment, hiding deeper into the blanket. You couldn't help but smile to yourself. 

“Sigma~ I made some pancakes. And some apple slices with honey.”

At the mention of the meal, you could see the blanket lowering until bleary eyes looked at you. You smiled, about to get off the edge of the bed to serve breakfast when a pair of arms wrapped around!  
You were pulled back into a tangle of limbs, pillows and the softest blanket you had ever felt. 

“Will you feed me, dear one? I am feeling rather tired this morning.”

You were held against his broad chest, feeling him press soft kisses on your neck. You blushed at the sweet affection Sigma was giving you.  
Maybe you weren't loves exactly, but you could say you did have feelings for the older man.  
When you thought about it, Sigma was twice your age. 

“Be careful of scowling, dear heart. It will cause wrinkles on that beautiful face of yours.”

Huffing, you turned around to glare playfully and pushed your lips out in a pout. It made Sigma laugh before poking your forehead. 

“Better feed me before it gets cold.”

You couldn't help but smile, clumsily climbing off his bed to set up the breakfast tray and do as he wished.  
As you set it all up, you saw in the corner of your eye Sigma stretch his legs out and put his reading glasses on.  
You loved this time together. He could read his complicated books, you would get his coffee and the two of you would enjoy the morning silence.  
Once the tray was set over Sigma's lap, you started to cut up the pancake while humming a soft song. A hand landed on your thigh, fingers making small circles on your bare skin just at the hem of your pencil skirt.  
You tried not to shiver, feeling his large hand grip your thigh gently. 

“Say 'ahhhh'~”

Sigma opened his mouth, never taking his eyes off the book as you fed him a slice of pancake.  
He hummed, seeming pleased with today's breakfast as he continued to rub at your thigh.  
You continued feeding Sigma, teasing him with an apple slice before taking it in your mouth.  
Sigma finally turned away from his book to lean over and snatched it from where it hung from your lips!  
You couldn't help but giggle, patting Sigma's hand that hadn't moved from your thigh. 

“Sigma?”  
“Yes, dear heart?”

You flushed, heartbeat picking up when he gave you a side-eye glace. A smile crossed his lips when he saw your expression. 

“How come you want me to feed you when you could just...”

You dropped the fork, about to let it fall onto the pristine white covers when it stopped mid-air. 

“You can use your powers to do things like that,” you laughed, picking the fork back up to give Sigma the last bite. 

He hummed, swallowing the mouthful before placing his glasses and book on the bedside drawer next to him.  
You watched as Sigma stretched, hearing bones crack before he relaxed against the mountain of pillows. 

“Because... it makes me feel normal, dear heart. That you're my love and I'm yours and we will dress up to go out for the day. To get tea together.”

His voice was distant and left you reaching out to take his hand. 

The tray started to float, hovering over to the table across from the bed. It always still impressed you that he had such control over his powers. You remembered when he had first arrived, unable to control anything and having to be held down so he wouldn't keep floating away.  
Those days were less peaceful than this one. 

You honestly hadn't realized how the little things you were doing for him as his caretaker impacted him.  
You felt the same.  
Every time you came into this room, you weren't a slave to Talon.  
You and Sigma were the only people in the world. 

“Then... I will feed you every day and every night until you can't eat any more!”

You crawled across the bed, curling up next to Sigma and held his arm against your chest. 

“I hope so. If not for you, I would wither away.”

Sigma leaned his head on top of yours. You closed your eyes and squeezed him close. 

“I love...you.” “I love you too... Siebren...”


End file.
